


Thinking and Thinking and Thinking and Thinking

by Swadloon



Series: Saihara-Centric Fics Cause He's My Favorite... [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Akamatsu is worried, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amami is worried, Gen, I refuse to spell it Oma, Insomnia, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma isn't as much of an asshole, Ouma is worried, Saihara Doesn't Sleep, Tired Saihara Shuichi, Vent fic?, Wait a second.., i wrote this at four am, kind of, no ones dead yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swadloon/pseuds/Swadloon
Summary: Basically I couldn't sleep last night so I ended up writing this at four am....Enjoy?Okay, so Saihara can't sleep and that's pretty much it. We got some Amami and Ouma trying to help him out thogh! :D
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro & Saihara Shuichi, No Romantic Relationship(s), Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi
Series: Saihara-Centric Fics Cause He's My Favorite... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813138
Kudos: 54





	Thinking and Thinking and Thinking and Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Saihara is basically me last night....
> 
> Well his is worst than me, but you know what I mean...

  
It's been two nights. 

Shuichi hasn't slept in two days. 

This wasn't even because of a motive by that stupid teddy bear either. This was just Shuichi's brain not wanting to shut up for once. It was driving him crazy. Well not literally. He just didn't like it. They say third time's the charm, but Shuichi really isn't sure at this point. He needed to sleep. 

He's sure thing would be much worst if anyone had actually died during the time limit or from the first blood perk. No one was dead yet, and he was so thankful for that. He had mentioned to Akamatsu his theories on the two motives and she had told the idea to the others. The theories had pretty much deterred anyone from killing each other. He had originally thought that anyone who claimed the First Blood Perk would simply be killed as soon as they stepped outside. Afterall, they tecnically leave. The time limit was almost certainly a bluff. After all, if he was so ready for the game to start, why would he kill off all it's participants? It just didn't make sense. 

Shuichi groaned in mild irritation at the fact that his thoughts wouldn't at least slow down. No, they just kept coming and coming. They wouldn't quiet or slow. They were always loud and fast. They never stopped. Was some quiet silence and sleep with no thoughts too much too ask? 

The fact that he was now debating which one of his classmates was the most likely to kill because of the motives Monokuma had brought to them weeks ago seems to be an answer enough. The top of his list happened to be Momota, Amami, and Akamatsu. 

Shuichi was just thankful that none of the other motives the bear had tossed out had been as extreme. 

What kind of motives is Monokuma plannign to bring out next. Was he going to take the food or water away? Honestly, Shuichi wouldn't be all that surprised if he did. It sounds like a very Monokuma thing to do. And Shuichi had only known the bear for a few weeks. Honestly, it would be hard for the thing to surprise him at this point. Then again, this place is full of surprises. One of them being the mystery that is Ouma Kokichi. He was an enigma. He was confusing. Shuichi wanted to understand him if he was being honest. Then again, it felt like he was one of the only people who really did. Which was odd. Ouma wasn't that annoying, was he? Momota would probably say yes to that question. Harukawa too. And Chabashira. Akamatsu might? Then again, she's always been sort of difficult to prpdict. Amami and Gonta might say he's not too annoying. Gonta acts like evryone is perfect though. Amami has a bunch of sisters, so his patience levels were ultimate levels. Maybe that's his talent?

Amami likes music right? He seems to be the type that would like music like Tally Hall right? He reminds Shuichi of that song The Bidding. There is a line about dating a lot of women in there, right? Then again, Amami doesn't exactly seem like the dating kind of type. It was mainly the way that the sound came off that reminded Shuichi of Amami though. He wondered if Amami would like Panic @ the Disco or My Chemical Romance. Maybe Shuichi and him could listen to music together when they get out of here. Harukawa didn't seem like the type to like music....but she would totally listen to Paramore. Akamatsu probably likes a lot more preppy music. Maybe Pompeii or Dynamite. Maybe Lady Gaga or Taylor Swift? She seems like someone who would listen to Lady Gaga. Her and Iruma that is. Maybe Yumeno, but Yumeno would be embarassed about it. Ouma would be like...more than half of Bo Burnham's songs. He probably listens to Lady Gaga too honestly. 

Shuichi sighed almost drammatically. His thoughts were still going rapid fire and it was starting to give him a headache. The blue haired ultimate turned on his side and took a peak at the monitor. If he was late. Maybe early? He couldn't really tell anymore. It was getting hard to read with how tired his brain was. The damn thing just couldn't learn to shut up for five minutes. God, why can't he just stop thinking and thinking and thinking and thinking. 

Shuichi really just wanted to go to sleep. 

Sleep always seemed to evade him though. It's been two nights in a row now. He can't deal with this. Why did he have to keep thinking? He just wanted to sleep. Is that really too much to ask for? One night of sleep? It can't be that much to ask for right? 

Everyone else seemed to sleep pretty mcuh fine after the time limit was over. No, he just had to have the shittiest brain that decided it can't stop thinking for nearly three days straight. Shuichi was debating walking around the academy at this point. Maybe he'd tire himself out if he went to walk around? He ultimately decided against it though. Getting up seemed to be far too much of a pain at this point. Gosh, he just sounded like Yumeno now...

Shuichi ended up just staring at the monitor for a few hours, letting his rapid pace thoughts run their course. They'd go away eventually right? They'd be quiet eventually. Hopefully. 

Shuichi was still caught up in his thoughts when he heard the usual morning announcment. He was so fucking tired. Momota and Akamatsu had ended up convincing everyone early on to meet up for breakfast everyday though. 

Shuichi was honestly debating just not showing up today. He doesn't know if he could hold a conversation with any of them if he tried. He was dead tired. He was just going to lay hear until he died. Who's even going to find his rotting corpse anyways? If he died here, that is? He locked his door so they'd probably have Gonta break it, or Ouma pick the lock. It's still unsettling that Ouma could just break into his room at any point. 

Shuichi groaned for probably the millionth time since he stopped being able to sleep. This really sucks. 

Shuichi felt both wide awake and dead tired all at once and he hated it with every fiber of his being. He doesn't remember having this problem before getting here. What is even going on? He was just going to pass out if he went to breakfast, huh? Well at this point, was he even apposed to it? Sleep is sleep, right?

So Shuichi rolled out of bed, literally. He hit his shoulder on the floor, but he honestly didn't care right now. He felt dead inside. Shuichi felt light headed as he got his day clothes on and tried not to fall on his face. He didn't, thankfully. He was close though. 

When Shuichi left his dorm room and began making his way to the dining hall, he barely even noticed that he wasn't wearing his hat. Sure, he'd care later. Right now, Shuichi just wanted to grab some food and then try to sleep. No way in hell was he helping find an escape today. He was too tired. He'd probably pass out or something. Not that he wasn't against passing out at this point, he just didn't want to worry anyone too much. Akamatsu and Momota would surely give him an earful about healthy sleeping habits, but Shuichi honestly didn't know what to do at this point. He just wanted to sleep. 

Shuichi could already feel his headache from the other night coming back full force when he heard Momota and Ouma arguing. Oh God, this is why I was going to stay in my room, but nooooooo.

SHuichi entered the room anxiously fiddling with his sleeves as he took a seat by Akamatsu and across from Momota. He didn't really pay too much attention to what they were talking about honestly. It was something about escape or something like that. Honestly he didn't really know. Probably more searching. That was really just an educated guess though. As that has been what the sixteen teens had been doing from day one. Searching and searching and searching for an exit. How lovely. Maybe if I pass out during breakfast they'll let me stay asleep while they look. 

Not that Shuichi was one to slack off. Quite the opposit actually. He just could not handle walking around the entirety of the academy right now. Too much energy that Shuichi honestly did not have. 

"Saihara."

"Hey, Saihara!"

"Saihara, are you alright?" Shuichi jolted at the feather light touch of someone grabbing his shoulder. He looked up and saw Amami had a hand on his shoulder and was looking at the blue haired detective in training with concern in he green gaze. 

"O-Oh!" Shuichi just realized that people were looking at him. Crap! He must've looked quite rude just ignoring everyone like that. "U-Uh, yes. I'm fine, Amami." He stammered quite pathetically. Really, this was the worst he's been at communicating in a while. This actually sucks, wow.

"If you're sure." Amami spoke softly as he went to take a seat next to Ouma, who was currently arguing with Iruma...about Furbies? Not even going to acknowledge that, nope. 

"Did you sleep last night, Saihara?" Akamatsu asked in a slightly hushed voice. She probably already knew the answer. It was quite obvious by the bags under his eyes and the lack of focus he had. It took Shuichi a moment to process the words spoken to him, but when he understood he sighed. 

"Uh, well I tried?" He phrased it more like a question. He really did try though. 

"You know, you should probably try and sleep a bit after breakfast. I'm we can send someone to wake you up for lunch." The blonde girl smiled. Her smile was so bright that it almost looked odd in Shuichi's sleep deprived haze. 

"Maybe," he mumbled. 

Shuichi was so fucking tired. He just sat there and zoned out. Sure, he took a few bites of his food when Tojo brought some over for him. Other than that, he was just thinking. Thinking and thinking and thinking and it wouldn't stop. Why couldn't it just stop already? He didn't notice when Harukawa, Momota, and Akamatsu went to look around, giving him concerned looks as they left. The only ones left in the dining hall at this point were Amami, Ouma, Saihara and Hoshi.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, hey," An eccesive amount of poking to the cheek is what got Shuichi to zone back in to whatever the hell was going on. God he just wanted to sleep. How long has it been now? Three days. He had the strange urge to bang his head on the table until he passes out. He didn't though. He didn't want to get a concussion or anything. 

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" The poking did not stop. Shuichi looked to his right and saw Ouma has now taken the seat and was sitting next to him now. "Oh, so Saihara-chan is alive after all! I totally thought you were dead or something. You definitely look like some sort of zombie right now." 

Shuichi was ready to die. Who cares what Amami said a few weeks ago to Hoshi. Just strike him down at this point. There was no way in hell he'd be able to even begin to deal with Ouma's shit right now.

"Hey! Don't zone out again!" Ouma practically screeched in his ear. 

"What do you want Ouma?" Shuichi mumbled quietly. He wasn't even sure if Ouma heard what he said. He just wanted to sleep. Is that really too much to ask? 

"Well! I'll have my beloved Saihara-chan know that I am actually very worried for his health." There was a serious look in his eyes, but his face showed nothing but pure amusement for his suffering. "But that's a lie of course." The purple haired boy giggled in his horse like fashion. His name does mean king horse after all. Is that why he laughs like that? His laugh is fake right? No way his name means king horse AND he laughs like one too/ 

"You laugh like a horse." Shuichi ended up mumbling as he rested his head on the table. 

Shuichi couldn't see him but Kokichi looked utterly appalled. Did his beloved detective just....no way....Shuichi Saihara has sass!!!

Shuichi grumbled something.The blue haired male who'd attempted to speak didn't even know what he said. 

"Hey, Saihara-chan! Do you want Amami-chan and I to bring you back to your room? You look tired." 

Tired was an understatement. Shuichi was actually dying. What was Ouma lying about this time? Was there even a lie this time? What was it? 

Shuichi barely noticed Amami pull him up so he was kind of standing. He was leaning heavily on the green haired male though. Not that either cared at the moment. Shuichi would probably apologize profusely when he was more awake. Right now he just wanted to sleep. He kind of needed to. 

Amami and Ouma talked as they brought the half asleep detective back to his dorm. 

"How long has it even been since he's last slept? It's been a few days now right?" Amami asked as they walked. He was the only one really helping with getting Saihara back to his room, Ouma just seemed to want to tag along anyways. Not like Saihara was really up to give any reactions to his antics right now. 

"It's been at least three days now, Amami-chan! I wonder what's been keeping my beloved detective up all night." Ouma pondered for a moment before giving Amami a devilish smile. "Maybe he was scared one of you are going to kill him every night, so he's been staying awake so no one bashes his head in while he sleeps!" Ouma shouted. Momota would proably yell at him right now but Amami only sighed. 

"For some reason, I doubt that's it." Amami said as Ouma opened the door to the detectives dorm room. "The only ones that would actually be able to get in are Monokuma, you, and maybe Gokuhara."

Ouma looked indifferently at his nails as Amami tried his best to help the detective lay down.

"Thinking.." Is all Shuichi says. 

The other two males now in the room looked at Saihara surprised. 

"You've been thinking?" Amami asked, perplexed. 

"My brain won't shut the fuck up." The detective mumbled as he curled into the blankets. 

Ouma and Amami ignored the profanity and just shrugged at one another as the detective practically passed out in his bed. Finally. 

"I didn't know thoughts could keep you up for days at a time?" Amami pondered as the two ultimates exited the detective's dorm. 

"Well obviously Saihara-chan was thinking dirty thoughts for days at a time and kept embarassing himself so much that he couldn't sleep!" Ouma teased as he closed the door behind them and made their way to the dining hall again. 

Amami sighed as Ouma laughed with that horse laugh of his. 

Amami and Ouma now had to plan for how to get that stupid detective to get more sleep now. How to tire out a detective? Hm. 

  
-

It was happening again. Shuichi had at least gotten enough sleep the night after his three nights of no sleep, but now here he was...having the same problem as before. He couldn't stop thinking. Was it because he was a detective or was it something else entirely? 

Was there something wrong with him? He would know if there was something wrong with him right? Augh, what time is it anyways? Probably at least midnight if he was to guess. Then again, Shuichi has never really been a good guesser. 

That's it! Shuichi was just going to walk around until his thoughts would just shut up and he could go to sleep. He hated this so much. He just wanted to have a good nights sleep. But no, his brain had to keep running a mile a minute. Why was this happening? Was there even a reason for it? He didn't understand why he couldn't just sleep. 

He just kept walking. He's not sure how long he was walking before he saw a figure in the library entrance. Shuichi was imediately on alert. He was already wide awake but now he's anxious and awake. Lovely. 

Shuichi could barely see them in the dark they had a lamb beside them and he could faintly see mocha colored hair. He was ready to turn around and walk back to his dorm, cause nope! He's definitely not going to deal with any people right now. No thank you. But the person had other plans when they said his name. 

"Saihara?" Amami asked from his spot in the library. Dammit, he saw me. 

"A-Ah, yeah?" Shuichi asked as he made his way into the library and saw Amami with a book open in the corner. He looked comfy. How lucky. 

"What are you doing walking around in the middle of the night?" The green haired male asked quizzically, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly. 

"Couldn't sleep." The detective grumbles as he takes a seat next to the myster ultimate. 

"Thinking?" The green haired males asked as he placed a finger between the pages and closed the book he was reading. 

The detective nodded his head solemnly as he looked over at Amami. "Do you mind reading out loud?"

The mystery ultimate nodded his head and began reading away. He didn't speak too loud as to not startle the detective, but he also spoke in a calmer voice than he usually did. Which Shuichi didn't know he could do? Amami always sounded calm so it was almost odd. 

Shuichi felt himself nodding off as the mocha haired male read off the pages. The detective wasn't even too focused on what the words meant. It was at least something other than his constant rapid and rushing thoughts. It was nice. 

Shuichi didn't notice falling asleep, but Amami was certainly a bit shocked when the detective's head ended up resting on his shoulder. 

  
Rantaro should probably get the detective to his room before the two of them got in trouble with Monokuma.

So Rantaro cut the lamp off and placed the book back. He picked Saihara up bridal style and carried him back to his dorm. Reading could be a good enough solution for him Rantaro supposes. He'l tell Ouma about it in the morning. They'll try and make sure the detective sleeps enough to function alright. Everyone knows that they're going to need the detective if or when things start to go south in this dumb academy. Someone is going to break eventually. Saihara not sleeping for days at a time certainly won't help.

So Amami left the book on his desk for the detectiv when he woke up. 

He smiled as he headed back to his dorm. At least Ouma and him had an idea where to start on helping the detective out now. 

**Author's Note:**

> My idea with this originally was what if when Team Danganronpa was creating their backstories, they didn't account for already existing disorders. For example, my idea for Saihara and/or Ouma was they have ADHD. The problem is, they wouldn't know how to deal with the symptoms because it wasn't placed into their backstories. For example. Say Saihara suffers from a lot of insomnia and hyperfocuses too much to the point he forgets to eat and sleep fidgeting too and struggling to focus and a whole bunch of stuff I can't think up off the top of my head right now. But you know what I mean right? He wouldn't really know what to do if it wasn't placed in his past, right? So yeah....basically my venting plus a weird idea I came up with at 4 am!
> 
> So yeah, um thanks for reading if you got this far. I know it can't be all that good being as I wrote it at four am, but thank you anyways! :D


End file.
